Hair roller assemblies are widely used to curl hair in a desired fashion or style. Some roller assemblies are known to include hook tape to secure hair to a roller body. The hook tape is typically connected to the roller body by welding the hook tape directly onto the roller body through the use of ultrasonic welding techniques. Although such welding techniques provide a reliable means for connecting hook tape to a roller body, they require a considerable investment in tooling (e.g., welding equipment, training, etc.). Such a roller assembly process also requires two welds to adequately connect hook tape onto the roller body and a significant amount of dwell time. As such, roller assemblies in which hook tape is welded onto a roller body have a slow assembly rate. Moreover, the process of welding hook tape directly onto a roller body often melts and/or damages the roller body, resulting in discoloration of the roller assembly and an overall unaesthetic or unappealing roller assembly.
There is a need to provide a roller assembly with hook tape that can be rapidly and efficiently assembled without extensive tooling. There is also a need to provide a commercially appealing roller assembly with hook tape.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a roller assembly with hook tape that can be rapidly and efficiently assembled.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a roller assembly with hook tape that can be assembled without extensive tooling.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a roller assembly with hook tape that is commercially appealing.